


Time Away

by Elfflame



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-18
Updated: 2005-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Foodie.  Her prompt: Janeway/Chakotay - Chakotay tries to convince Janeway to take the vacation she really needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missfoodie2shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfoodie2shoes/gifts).



She was tearing herself apart, and it was infuriating him to see. She was tearing herself apart to get them home, and neither her crew nor his (that was wrong—there was only one crew now) seemed to realize how badly it was affecting her.

It took the doctor’s bullying, Tuvok’s dry remarks on her health, and Kes’s coaxing before she admitted she needed a break.He was the one who planned everything out for her.He was the one who programmed the holodeck.He was the one who convinced her it would be the best place to relax.And he was the one who watched, as she walked, open-mouthed into an exact replica of their home on New Earth.

And then the door to the holodeck closed behind her, and he walked up to take her place on the bridge.


End file.
